I'll Be Your Hero
by RoxxiPuu
Summary: ONESHOT! UKUS  YES THAT ORDER!      England's first time topping! Hope you enjoy!


**NOTE: THIS IS YAOI! Also I don't own the characters or the series sadly TT3TT**

**Ahhh! Hello there! **

**um... let me see... this is my first oneshot where it's basically PWP or pure smut, whichever you prefer. I am terribly sorry about my fics in the past that I have failed to finish writing and will be taking those down. I regret to say that I won't finish them...**

**I do have another fic I'm writing though and with the encouragement of my other friends will try to finish! I'll be uploading the first few chapters of that this week hopefully!**

**Please note, I did try to correct some of the grammar issues, I will be editing this again to fix the rest as well, so if you see something please point it out!**

**ALSO! This is UKUS, note it's that order, so England will be topping. I have to explain it a lot (which I don't mind, I had to be told too) so please don't let the pairing be ruined just by who is topping. **

**k, well enjoy and R&R **

**-Roxxi Puu**

* * *

><p>Why do you touch me so tenderly? I asked myself inside my drunken thoughts. My thoughts were not produced from alcohol, but instead you. Yes darling, you've created this, so are you willing to control it? I snaked my arm around your neck and dragged you closer.<p>

"Are you alright Arthur?" I heard him whisper with a blush. Am I? Hmmm… I questioned this as well, yet I knew the answer. He knew it too, but he liked to play games. Well a game is what I'll give him then.

"I don't know Alfred; will you help me find out?" I breathed against his ear. I stayed there for a moment, panting my hot breath against it even more. It turned him on, I knew it did. He couldn't deny it even for the world. I knew though I had to do more, I wanted it more than anything.

I ran my hands through his messy mop of blond hair and gripped the back. Instantly pulling his head back, I licked his neck with slow strokes. Feeling him fidget under me, I wouldn't dare allow it to stop me. I was having a ball being in the lead and no way in hell was I going to stop!

"Arth- Arthur, god, stop!" He gasped out. I grinned against his skin ignoring his pleas. Nipping his neck gently a few times, I then became more forceful. He moaned out between his heavy pants as I continued to do this all over his neck.

"Please?" I heard him beg as I pushed back him with my hands on his chest. I saw the glossy eyes behind the fogged glasses and all I could do was pout. Yes, I pouted. I pushed my bottom lip out and lowered my eye lids for him. Who else would I do this for? Definitely not Francis!

"I don't think I should stop," I whimpered out pushing my index finger against his panting lips. "I don't think you want to me to either, well if not you but him." I brushed my hand gently against his groin as he moaned out himself. I couldn't help but to grin, I was so very pleased with his reactions. "But, if you want me to stop…" I trailed off while rubbing my hands down his chest.

He grabbed my hands and snarled. I could only grin even more as I saw him throw me on the bed. "Arthur," he panted against my neck. I looked into those eyes as he took off his glasses. I couldn't help but to cup his face in my hands and pull him closer.

It then started with a soft, deep kiss. I wanted him to know I loved him before we continued. They didn't stay soft though. Oh no, they never stayed soft. They always became sloppy, wet and passionate. We always pushed harder while seeing who had the more dominate tongue. The only thing I had to think about this though, was that I was going to win tonight.

I pushed him over as I crawled on top of him straddling my hips against his waist. Teasing him, I began to move back and forth while clothed, making sure both of our sensitive areas rubbed against each other. He could only look at me in frustration as he moaned out and grabbed my waist. I was moaning too as I sat the palms of my hands on his chest.

He stopped me eventually, hearing only my whimpers push their way out from between another pout. "More, I want more," he stated. He never asked in these situations, he always just stated. Now I held the key to giving him more or less.

"Hmmm?" I questioned his statement. I, at this same moment, took in my hands the odd strand of hair that always flipped up on his head. I twirled it around on my index finger with only a taunting look on my face. He hated when I did this, because that strand of hair made him even more on the edge. "What do you want?" I purred into his ear licking it slowly.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a locking kiss. "You taste like your bad food," he whispered back at me with a grin. I could only frown at him and huff. At this time, he pulled at the collar of my white dress shirt as he looked into my eyes with need.

I gulped, oh god did those eyes look beautiful. I was in love, yes, more in love with this man then anyone else. He was the one who lit the match and threw it on my heart. I knew we would be together forever ever since we grown close years ago. Even when we separated, we still were close.

I then could on whisper in his ear the words he wanted. "I'll be your hero," I spoke sensually. That's all it took to melt him right away. He had laced his arms around my neck and kissed me feverishly, letting me dominate. I loved the fact that he allowed it for once and did my best to satisfy the younger nation.

What happened next had amazed me even more. Alfred had flipped over on top of me and was straddling me this time instead. He began teasing me while taking off his own shirt. I burned an image into my mind just then, of a very sexy Alfred's biceps and sleek figure. He was gorgeous none the less and I wish I could thank his mother. Yet I froze momentarily only to realize I was the closest thing, besides Matthew who was his biological brother, to family.

I started working on the button of his jeans while he unbuttoned my own shirt. Pulling the belt off first, I then undid the button and zipper, only to allow him to slip them off. After he threw his pants and shirt across the room, there was only the boxers left that clothed him. He had since my mind went blank from gazing at his figure, started undressing me as well.

I snapped back into reality as he undid the second button of my shirt, noting that I too should be helping him out. Working my pants off, I decided to grace him with my nude form. He could only gulp as I threw my entire outfit to the sidelines along with his.

Though he was on top for now, I knew I would be controlling this scene within seconds. Flipping him over I kissed his neck down to his torso, then his tummy to the rim of his boxers. I immediately reached inside the flap and caressed his cock gently with one long stroke.

"Well, someone's already all worked up for the ball game huh?" He blushed as he sat up on his elbows shaking his head as if he was a child once again. I then decided to take his member out of it's safe house and to allow the already blushing Alfred to redden more.

As I did so, it sprung up as if it was one of the super heroes his owner so claimed to be. I chuckled as I saw the reaction I desired Then I began to pump his member slowly, as to allow the pleasure to build up gradually.

He gasped and he threw his head back in pleasure at my actions. Maybe I should take this a step further or two? I thought darkly inside my head. With the thought just living my mind, I took his swollen cock inside my mouth and allowed it to adjust.

"Arthur!" He moaned out as he fidgeted underneath me.

I could only grin around his dick as the sheer taste of him flowed in my mouth. I then began to slowly bob my head in a steady fashion as to not cause a quick reaction. Moans and pants could be heard from Alfred as I gave him satisfaction.

I had to eventually shift my own weight as the raging hard on I had myself began to ache with need. I noted though, that I would get my own attention soon as Alfred grasped my hair and began to push and pull my head in a fast pace.

Soon after this, I heard a long groan as the warm liquid splashed into my mouth. Deciding to swallow, I pulled back and gulped loudly, while wiping my mouth clean of any excessive saliva or cum. Alfred could only widen his eyes in lust as his softening hard on was becoming slightly stiff once more.

Then I pushed his legs up to his chest and made way to his rear. He gulped loudly himself as he saw me insert a few of my fingers into my mouth to coat them for preparation. After doing this, I took the first finger and teased his entrance slightly before pushing it in.

Alfred gasped as I wriggled it inside for a moment before inserting the second one. After allowing him to adjust to the second one, I started scissoring his insides for a few brief moments. Finally came the last step and that was the third finger. As he settled on to all three fingers I pulled them out.

I decided it would be better to lube up before going any further and pulled the small bottle I had out of the night stand. I then poured a little onto my engorged member and shifted the liquid around with the palm of my hand. Deciding to not be selfish, I poured a little on Alfred's now hard cock and repeat the procedure I had just done on my member to his.

"You'll need to relax," I then cooed to him. He nodded slightly and breathed in deeply.

Finally I shifted my weight and Alfred's to where I could enter comfortably. I started to push forward with ease, only because I did not want Alfred's first time to be thought as of rough and unloving. As the head of my cock plopped inside, Alfred cringed and tightened up as to signal the pain. Reaching up, I caressed his face gently as to calm the pain searing down below.

After a moment or two he relaxed a bit and whispered to continue. I complied with a slow push that caused my member to be engulfed by sheer, sweet warmth and pleasure. I think Alfred felt this too as he gently moaned below me.

"Ahh, Arthur, oh god," he coaxed as I pulled back.

Then I began to pick up a steady pace after a few moments of slow but steady pumps. Seeing the man I knew all too well below me in a lust filled trance, I couldn't help but to pull him up to kiss him. And what a kiss indeed it was.

It was sloppy yes, but it was filled with unspoken words. I began to pump away at his hot ass as I pushed him back down and took his legs into my hands.

"Ahh, Arty, Arty!" He was screaming below me.

At this time I decided it was time for a change in positions. I pulled out of him gently and flipped him over on his knees and pushed him down. He complied easily as I regained my place and entered once more.

From there I regained my pace feeling the end I hadn't expected creeping up.

"Nnngh, hmmm," I grunted as I focused on the sheer pleasure

"AHH!" Alfred moaned out loudly, making me note that I found his sweet spot.

I began to ram that same spot over and over as I was ascending close to my climax. Reaching around, I grabbed Alfred's cock and pumped it ferociously as I felt closer and closer to the edge.

"No, stop! I'll cum," were his words as I pumped him harder and harder.

Then, I couldn't take it anymore as I slammed into him harder and faster, releasing myself into him with a long and hard groan. I continued to pump him as I felt his own seed spurting on my fingers and palm.

After regaining my composure, I pulled out of him and rolled over to the other side of the bed. From there I felt very strong arms pull me into an embrace and rest his head in my hair.

"You better mean what you said earlier," he whispered in my ear, quickly falling asleep afterwards.

"I will," I responded, while pulling the blankets over us and following his actions.


End file.
